The present invention relates to a media cassette and an imaging apparatus having the media cassette. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method which identifies the media type in a cassette designed to hold multiple media types and communicates the type of media to the imaging apparatus.
In an imaging apparatus such as a thermal printer which can image multiple types of media, it is advantageous that the printer recognize the type of media that is in the cassette so as to optimize the printing operation based on the type of media. If the proper type of media is not recognized by the printer, then you may have a receiver type mismatch, and the printer would not be optimized to the specific type of media. In conventional imaging arrangements which are capable of receiving multiple types of media, a different tray is utilized for each type of media. This increases the amount of parts and also makes it difficult and time consuming when changing from one media type to another. More specifically, in conventional arrangements, for each type of media, a receiver tray and/or label that is unique to the receiver type is required to be used.
The present invention provides for a system and method that permits the identification of multiple receiver or media types which are held in a single receiver tray of an imaging apparatus such as a thermal printer. The system and method of the present invention uses a sensor arrangement which, for example, can be a reflective sensor package that has an emitter and detector mounted in the imaging apparatus, in combination with a receiver tray that has an attached reflective surface or label indicative of a media type. The system and method of the present invention also utilizes a movable member such as a slidable cover or plate that slides or moves in a first direction over the reflective surface or label to block the reflective surface or label, or slides or moves in a second direction to expose the reflective surface or label. This permits the sensor package of the imaging apparatus to differentiate between media types. When exposed, the reflective surface or label will reflect back the emitted signal to the detector in the sensor package indicating to the printer that it is one type media. When the movable member covers the reflective surface or label, the emitted signal will be blocked, and thus a signal will not be sent back to the detector. This indicates a different media type to the printer.
The present invention accordingly relates to a media cassette that is adapted to hold multiple media types. The media cassette comprises a media tray adapted to hold media to be fed to an imaging apparatus; a media type identification member provided on the media tray, with the media type identification member including a first section that identifies that a first type media is in the tray, and a second section that identifies that a second type of media is in the tray; and a movable member provided on the media type identification member. The movable member has an opening and is movable between a first position in which the opening is aligned with the first section to identify that the first type media is in the tray, and a second position in which the opening is not aligned with the second section to identify that the second type of media is in the tray.
The present invention further relates to a media cassette that is adapted to hold multiple media types to be fed to an imaging apparatus. The media cassette comprises a cover provided on the cassette, with the cover comprising a first section that is adapted to identify that a first media type is in the cassette, and a second section that is adapted to identify that a media type other than the first media type is in the cassette; and a movable member movably provided on the cover and having an opening. The movable member is movable between a first position in which the opening exposes the first section to indicate that imaging will be performed on the first type of media, and a second position which blocks the first section to indicate that imaging will be performed on the media type other than the first media type.
The present invention further relates to an imaging apparatus that comprises a removable media cassette that is adapted to hold multiple media types for imaging in the imaging apparatus, with the media cassette comprising a media type identification member adapted to provide a first type of information to the imaging apparatus when a first type of media is in the media cassette, and provide a second type of information to the imaging apparatus when media other than the first media type is in the media cassette; and an imaging apparatus control assembly which adjusts an operation of the imaging apparatus based on the first or second type of information.
The present invention further relates to an imaging arrangement that comprises a removable media cassette that is adapted to hold multiple media types for imaging in the imaging apparatus, with the media cassette comprising a cover having a reflective section to indicate that a first type of media is in the cassette, and the media cassette further comprising a movable member provided on the cover and having an opening. The movable member is movable between a first position in which the opening is aligned with the reflective section to indicate that the first type of media is in the media cassette, and a second position in which the opening is not aligned with the reflective section to indicate that a second type of media is in the cassette. The imaging arrangement further comprises a media type sensor that includes a light emitter and a light detector, with the light detector detecting emitted light from the light emitter which reflects back from the reflective section of the cover when the movable member is in the first position and provides a first signal indicative thereof; and an imaging arrangement controller operationally associated with the media type sensor. The imaging arrangement controller receives the first signal from the media type sensor when the movable member is in the first position to adjust an operation of the imaging arrangement based on the first type of media in the cassette, and receives a further signal from the media type sensor when the movable member is in the second position to adjust an operation of the imaging arrangement based on the second type of media in the cassette.
The present invention further relates to an imaging apparatus that comprises: a media cassette adapted to hold multiple types of media therein, with the cassette comprising a reflective section which identifies that a first media type is in the cassette; a sensor having a light emitter that emits light to the media cassette and a light detector that detects light that is reflected back to the sensor, and a movable member provided on the media cassette. The movable member is movable between a first position in which the reflective section is exposed so as to reflect the light emitted from the light emitter back to the light detector to indicate that the first type of media is in the cassette, and a second position in which the reflective section is blocked so that no light is reflected back to the light detector to indicate that a second type of media is in the cassette. The sensor is adapted to provide a signal to the imaging apparatus indicative of the type of media in the cassette based on whether light is reflected or not reflected from the cassette.
The present invention further relates to a method of identifying a media type that is in a media cassette which comprises the steps of providing a cover on the media cassette that includes a first section that identifies that a first type of media is in the cassette and a second section that identifies that a second type of media is in the cassette; providing a movable member having an opening on the cover; and moving the movable member to a first position in which the opening is aligned with the first section when the first type of media is in the cassette, and to a second position in which the opening is not aligned with the first section when the second type of media is in the cassette.
The present invention further relates to a method of indicating a type of media and communicating the type of media to an imaging apparatus which comprises the steps of: providing a cover having a reflective surface thereon on a media cassette; providing a movable member having an opening on the cover; moving the movable member to one of a first position in which the opening is aligned with the reflective surface when a first type of media is in the cassette, and a second position in which the opening is not aligned with the reflective surface when a second type of media is in the cassette; inserting the media cassette having media therein into the imaging apparatus; and emitting a light toward the media cassette, such that when the first type of media is in the cassette, the movable member is placed in the first position to cause the emitted light to be reflected from the reflective surface back to a light detector operationally associated with the imaging apparatus to indicate to the imaging apparatus that the first type of media is in the cassette, and the movable member is placed in the second position to block the reflective surface from the emitted light and prevent the reflected light from going back to the light detector to indicate to the imaging apparatus that the second type of media is in the cassette.
The present invention further relates to a media cassette adapted to hold multiple media types which comprises: a media tray adapted to hold media to be fed to an imaging apparatus; a media type identification member provided on the media tray, with the media type identification member including an identifying section which identifies that a first type of media is in the tray; and a movable member provided on the media type identification member. The movable member is movable between a first position in which the identifying section is exposed to indicate that the first type of media is in the tray, and a second position in which the identifying section is blocked by the movable member to indicate that a media type other than the first type of media is in the tray.
The present invention further relates to a method of identifying a media type that is in a media cassette which comprises the steps of: providing a cover on the media cassette that includes an identifying section which identifies that a first type of media is in the cassette; providing a movable member on the cover; and moving the movable member to a first position in which the identifying section is exposed when the first type of media is in the cassette, and to a second position in which the identifying section is blocked by the movable member when a media type other than the first media type is in the cassette.
The present invention further relates to a media cassette adapted to hold multiple media types which comprises a media tray adapted to hold media to be fed to an imaging apparatus; a reflective media type identification section provided on the media tray; and at least one movable plate member which is movable between a first position in which the reflective type identification section is exposed to indicate that a first type of media is in the tray, and at least one second position in which a portion of the reflective type identification section is blocked by the movable member to indicate that a media type other than the first media type is in the tray.
The present invention further relates to a method of identifying a media type that is in a media cassette which comprises the steps of: providing a cover on the media cassette that includes a reflective identifying section; providing a movable plate member on the cover; and moving the movable member to a first position in which the reflective identifying section is exposed when a first type of media is in the cassette, and to at least one second position in which a first portion of the reflective identifying section is blocked by the movable member and a second portion of the reflective identifying section remains exposed when a media type other than the first media type is in the cassette.
The present invention further relates to an imaging apparatus which comprises: a media cassette adapted to hold multiple types of media therein, with the cassette comprising a reflective section; at least first and second sensors, each of the first and second sensors having a light emitter which emits light to the media cassette and a light detector which detects light that is reflected back to the sensor; and a movable member provided on the media cassette. The movable member is movable between a first position in which the reflective section is exposed so as to reflect the light emitted from each of the first and second sensors back to each of the first and second sensors to indicate that a first type of media is in the cassette, and at least one second position in which a first portion of the reflective section is blocked and a second portion of the reflective section is exposed, such that in the at least one second position, one of the first and second sensors which faces the blocked first portion of the reflective section does not receive reflected light, and the other of the first and second sensors which faces the exposed second portion of the reflective section receives reflected light to indicate that a second type of media is in the cassette, such that the first and second sensors are adapted to provide a signal to the imaging apparatus indicative of the type of media in the cassette.